degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3027589-20160903015222
I'm a little more than halfway done with season one of Mr. Robot and I just have to take a moment to say how much Elliot's character has pattered over an emotional patch in me, a small kink that's still there and always will be. He's such a tragic and painfully realistic character, with his stifling social anxiety and depression. Not only does he suffer from lonliness and the feeling like cannot connect with anything around him, except what's in his head and the computers he's able to crack into, his mother was abusive and showed no sympathy for him what his father died; the only person he felt close to when he was child. But now as an adult, he's very much alone. He tries everyday to push through his fears, sometimes at crippling costs and only finds comfort in drugs and his pet betta fish who can't communicate back to him. o(╥﹏╥)o Social anxiety is something that I used to grapple with way back when I first started high school (hah I say this like I'm forty something xD). I mean, I've always been a shy person, but when I like 13-14, doing simple things like walking into an test room full of people, asking an employee in a mall store a question, and people asking about my personal interests made me self conscious. The tiniest things had the ability to make me nervous, which became frustrating at the same time. I was comfortable with myself to certain extent and I knew what my interests/disinterests were, but when it came to people asking about it, I tended to draw a blank and had no idea how to put it into words, so meeting new people was kind of scary in that sense for me. And I never really told anyone about it, that made it much more difficult. Well, now that I'm 21, I found those small issues I used to stress over shrunk down to half their size. It wasn't easy and it took awhile for me to admit to other people what caused me discomfort and the hesitancy to do certain things. And in being more about it, it put the weight of keeping it all to myself off my shoulders and allowed me to teach myself ways of coping with it and to express my nervousness in a different way, so it didn't affect me negatively in a long run. It was a long process; lasting the entire length of my high school years and a few after that, but I'm so much more free now than I was then. I know I will never fully be rid of it. There are still some situations that make me uneasy and probably always will, but I know I'll get more comfortable with it eventually. My experiences with social anxiety are child's play compared to what Elliot goes through, but for me, he represents the past without it bringing up bad memories and negativity. There's many instances of him relapsing, but he doesn't quit after that. He's on-going recovery and the strength to keep trying. And officially my fiancé. ♥